


It Hurts

by thunderwave



Category: No Fandom, everyone - Fandom, feelings - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Pain, im sorry, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave





	It Hurts

Your vision is blurry before the initially blow. A long, thin javelin through your chest. There's really no way to describe how it looked, nor the searing pain you'd felt. But then it was gone. A hole left through the middle of your chest and the violent black lines of venom that slowly snaked their way through your veins. It hurt. It hurt a lot. You remember screaming, crying, thrashing about as hard as you could, but nothing happened. you were locked inside a case that fit you perfectly, as snug as your skin. except the mouth would move. At least not the way you wanted it to. It was as though someone had silenced your screams, your tears were dried before they could even start. The mask on you face smiled kindly, enjoying life like nothing had happened. It forced you to carry on like you had before the attack. Happy, accepting, trusting. But you, the person behind the mask, were terrified. Scared you'd never be able to escape, scared that even if you did no one would believe you. Even if someone did, you can't change the past so what's the point of going for help? Sometimes, you'd be able to escape, break free for a little while. But only when you couldn't stand it any more, when the tears backed up too far, when every little thing made you jump, when nothing felt right. You could see the venom seeping their way through you veins and they hurt. Even if you left the costume and mask behind, it'd always find you just before you could say anything to anyone and you'd be on lock down. You couldnt breathe, it hurt your lungs, you couldn't move, everything ached, you couldn't see, you vision left you. sometimes, if you were brave, or too scared to try anything else, you'd take something, anything sharp. And you'd cut at the costume, trying to break a hole and finally be free. But It never really works. It always slips away from you before you can do anything and you end up cutting yourself. Hurting yourself to try and run from this suit that held back you true colors, your real feelings. You missed so many opportunities to do what you really wanted to do because of this façade. You hated yourself for it. you hated that something so stupid could control you indefinitely. 

Your emotions control you.  
Your thoughts control you.  
Everything controls you. Except You.  
It hurts being alone and it hurts being around others, It hurt because you feel like your empty inside. It hurts feeling like this because it scares you. It scares you because you don't know if it'll ever go away. I'm sorry. To everyone to reads this and can relate, because i know just how much it hurts.


End file.
